


Never judge a book by it's cover

by 00Q007Narry



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BAMF Ned Stark, BadAss Ned Stark, Badass, Catelyn Tully Stark Bashing, F/M, Heart Trees (ASoIaF), Independent North (ASoIaF), M/M, Old Gods, Romance, smart North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q007Narry/pseuds/00Q007Narry
Summary: Eddard Stark has had enough.It's time for the world to slow see what the 'quiet wolf' can do!!You should never underestimate the quiet wolves.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Howland Reed/Ned Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Never judge a book by it's cover

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Game of Thrones fanfiction so please be gentle.

**_That was the final straw!!_ **

****

**_HOW DARE SHE!!_ **

****

After everything, he had done for her even after the insult from her and her family due to greed. He tried to introduce her and help assimilate to his kingdom, but she had hardly attempted to integrate. She and her Septon had already decided that they were savages and therefore they wouldn’t be lower themselves to the Northern ways. She wanted their children to learn Southern traditions he which he let since he believed that their children should learn about practices from both side of the family but found it was heavily southern teaching. There were other little things over time that bothered him about her. However, he foolishly ignored it.

However, after insulting his Omega, their children and his sister’s son that had finally snapped the quiet wolf. He sent her to her room while he checked in with his beautiful Omega and his four children.

From today and onwards he will make sure to ingrain the authentic northern traditions and values into his children, especially the two oldest and he would rebuild Winterfell. With the help of his Omega Howland, they would make the North stronger and even less depended on the south.

Finally, Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell was stepping into the ring in the Game of Thrones. The southerners wouldn’t know what was coming for them.

He maybe is known as honourable and won't lie. However, they underestimated him time and time again forget that he is a **STARK!!**

So it’s time for Southern Westeros to learn what the North is capable of doing.

****

**_When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives._ **


End file.
